gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Acafellas
Acafellas - ''trzeci odcinek Glee. Odcinek mówi o tym, że Will tworzy męską grupę acapella, zaniedbując przy tym New Directions. Will mówi rodzicom, że Terri jest w ciąży. Rachel zatrudnia Dakotę Stanley'a, według porady Quinn i Santany, żeby dostać się na Zawody Narodowe. Will powoli odsuwa się od Glee na rzecz Acafellas. Tymczasem Mercedes się zakochuje, ale jej odczucia nie są odwzajemnione. Fabuła Will i Terri jedzą kolację, którą Terri zrobiła specjalnie dla rodziców Will'a, gdy rozweselony Schuester mówi thumb|left|124pxrodzicom, że Terri jest w ciąży. Mówi im też, żeby tego nie rozpowiadali. Rodzice Will'a obiecują dotrzymać tajemnicy. Podczas gdy Terri pokazuje Pani Schuester pokoik dla dziecka, ojciec Will'a postanawia z nim porozmawiać otym, co pędzie po narodzinach dziecka. W WMHS, Will uczy New Directions układu tanecznego, który nie jest dla nich fascynujący. Wreszcie Rachel zaczyna rozmawiać o choreografii. Jak sią później okazuje, Quinn i Santana mącą Rachel w głowie, żeby wywołać chaos w chórze. Berry sugeruje, żeby zatrudnić choreografa Vocal Adrenaline - Dakotę Stanley'a. Will mówi, że Dakota nigdy nie występował profesjonalnie, kiedy Quinn liczyła ile razy Schuester występował, lub nawet próbował. Will idzie do Emmy po radę, ale ona mówi mu, że jest za mało odważny. Następnie pyta się Emmy jak idzie jej związek z Ken'em. Ona mówi, ze dobrze, chociaż ma on wady. Will siedzi w pokoju nauczycielskim razem z Sandy'iem i Kenem witając spowrotem Henri'ego - kolegę, który odcioł sobie przez przypadek obydwa kciuki. Howard miał liczyć zaopatrzenie, ale nie thumb|170pxpotrafi policzyć dowyżej niż trzydziestu. Wszedł on do pokuju z dużym ciastem, na którym widniały dwa wielkie kciuki i napis "Trzymaj kciuki!". Kiedy wszyscy jedzą ciasto Will wspomina, że miło porozmawiać z facetami o problemach. Kiedy Henri powiedział, że jego problemem jest brak kciuków, to wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow". Will powiedział, że brzmią razem całkiem nieźle. Will zaprasza Ken'a, Howard'a i Henri'ego, żeby poćwiczyć "This Is How We Do It" i wymyślić nazwę dla zespołu. Sandy przychodzi na próbę, ale Will zamyka przed jego nosem drzwi mówiąc mu, że jest "okropny". Terri wchodzi do pokoju mówiąc, że zespół jest za głośny, a jak się nie wyśpi to poroni. Will przeprasza i mówi, że zaraz przyjdzie, kiedy Terri odpowiaqda uwodzicielsko, że ma nadzieję. Schuester wyrzuca chłopaków z domu, żeby uprawiać seks z żoną. Jakkolwiek Terri chciała zajść w ciążę. Rachel wchodzi do sali chóru z talerzem ciasteczek na przeproszenie. Jednak zaczyna zwracać Will'owi uwagi, że nie przychodzi na próby. Finn się jej pyta co się stało, a Rachel odpowiada, że przyniosła dla Will'a ciastka, bo za bardzo na niego naciskała. Will stwierdza jednak, że niebyłoby tego wszystkiego, gdyby nie miał wystarczającej odwagi, żeby założyć "Acafellas". Berry wspomina mu, że nie było sześciu prób, a jak były to jakby "go tam nie było". Potem nauczycielmówi, że Rachel powinna zatrudnić Dakotę. Zdenerwowany Finn mówi, że Will nie chce wrócić, z powodu Rachel. Santana przypomina mu, że celem jest zwycięstwo, a żeby to zzrobić potrzebują Stanley'a. Finn się nie zgadza i ciągle obwinia Rachel. Quinn ogłasza głosowanie w sprawie zatrudnienia choreografa. thumb|left|148pxZgadzają się wszyscy oprócz Finn'a. Hudson spotyka Rachel na korytarzu i mówi jej, że nie może zastąpić Will'a, ale Berry mówi mu, że Dakota to właściwy wybór, a nie ona. Finn ciągle jej nie rozumie. Rachel mówi mu, że Glee to jesyna szansa na uczynienie sensu w liceum, podczas gdy Finn jest popularny i ma się czym chwalić. Finn zatrzymuje ją i się pyta czy jest zła na choreografię czy na pocałunek w audytorium. Rachel zaprzecz i mówi, że poszła do przodu. Dodaje też, że to co się zdarzyło miedzy nimi jest prawdziwe, a Finn nie ma żadnej wymówki, żeby zaprzeczyć. Rachel mówi, że zatrudni Dakotę, nawet jeśli Finn odejdzie z New Directions. Quinn i Santana mówią Sue o postepach dotyczących sabotowania chóru. Lopez wspomina, że Will ledwo się pojawia na próbach, ale trenerka odpowiada, że będzie zadowolona dopiero gdy New Directions zostaną rozwiązane, bo musi odzyskać swój budżet. Mercedes opierając się o szafkę spogląda, jak Puck i Santana się całują an korytarzu. Potem pyta Kurt'a czy kiedykolwiek się całował. On odpowiada, że nie, ale chciałby. Potem zauważa, że Mercedes wpatruje się w tkz. Pucktanę i przypomina jej, że są na dole drabiny społecznej, potem bierze ją za rękę i przechadzają sie po korytarzu. Kurt pyta się ją co ubrać na "Operację: Dakota Stanley" i proponuję jej "randkę", żeby poszła z nim coś wybrać. Zarumienioną Mercedes zauważają Quinn i Santana i odrazu zaczynają pytać o jej związek zright nim. W Benchwarmers - barze sporowym, Acafellas śpiewają "Poison". Występ jest oglądany przez Terri, Emmę, rodziców Will'a i dyrektora Figgins'a. Pod koniec piosenki wszyscy zaczynają bić brawa, najbardziej Emma, która udaje, że klaszcze dla Ken'a. Rodzice Will'a gratulują mu, a dyrektor Figgins zaproponował zespołowi występ na zebraniu rodziców, żeby odciągnąć ich od tematu podawania uczniom jedzenia dla więźniów. Will czyta w gazecie entuzjastyczne recenzje dotyczące wytępu "Acafellas" i chwali wszystkich członków oprócz Howard'a. Sandy wchodzi do pokoju nauczycielskiego i ogłasza, że dołącza do zespołu. Zanim Will powiedział "nie", zaczyna on mówić, że na ich występie będzie Josh Groban, i że spodoba mu się występ tylko kiedy Sandy tam będzie. Jednak Will ciągle się nie zgadza i mówi, że "Acafellas" mają swoje zasady. Kurt i dziewcczyny zatrzymują się przed Carmel High, żeby zatrudnić Dakotę. Po drodze Rachel i Tina zauważają, że Mercedes "klei się" do Kurt'a. Jakkolwiek tkz. Unholy Trinity powiedziały Mercedes, żeby zaprosiła Kurt'a do domu na tydzień "Liza Minnelli". Zanim Jones odpowiedziała, Rachel zauważyła dwia członkinie Vocal Adrenaline koło kosza. Rachel mówi, że Andrea (jedna z tych dziewczyn) wygrała w zeszłym roku nagrodę wybitnego solisty. Następnie podchodzi do nich i pyta się, czy mogą porozmawiać z Dakotą o zatrudnieniu go jako choreografa dla New Directions. Przerażona Andre mówi jej, że to potwór. W audytorium w Carmel High, Vocal Adrenaline wykonuje w zdumiewający sposób "Mercy". Bardzo niezadowolony Dakota krzyczy i zchodzi ze sceny, pozostawiając przestraszonych New Directions. Kiedy Stanley wchodzi do samochodu, podchodzą do niego Rachel i Tina pytajaco pomoc. Choregoraf mówi, że kosztuje 8,000$ plus 10,000$ za zapewnienie podium na Zawodach Narodowych. Odjeżdża, zostawiając rachel w pytaniu, jak Glee zdobędzie tyle pieniędzy. Ken i Will thumb|left|140pxćwiczą taniec w sali chóru, ale nie idzie to im najlepiej. Potem Schuester dostaje telefon od Howarda, który mówi, że nie może być już w zespole. Emma wchodzi do pokoju i mówi, że "Acafellas" to za duży nacisk na Henriego, który wypił sześć butelek syropu na kaszel i poszedł na odwyk. Wkrótce Ken też odchodzi z zespołu. Will wierzy, że to koniec "Acafellas", kiedy nagle Emma daje słowa otuchy, które nauczyciel bierze do serca. Finn spotyka Will'a w jego pracowni i mówi mu, że odchodzi z chóru. Nauchysiel mówi mu, że nie może rzucić Glee, ale Finn odpowiada, że wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli. Wspomina, że jest dręczony przez innych członków WMHS Titans. Will mowi mu, żeby miał odwagę zostać w New Directions. Hudson mówi mu, że Glee nie jest już zabawne i wychodzi. Will wpada na pomysł i zatrzymuje ucznia, żeby mu coś powiedzieć. W szatni Puck proponuje Ken'owi, żeby go przyjął do Acafellas. W lektorze Noah wspomina, że Santana z nim zerwała, i że założył firmę czyszczącą baseny. Wspomniał też, że spotyka się z innymi kobietami. Po chwili Ken mówi, że nie może tego zepsuć, bo staci miłość swojego życia. Podczas próby Will, Puck i Finn mają problemy z choreografią, głównie przez nieumieętnoś tańczenia Finn'a. Nauczyciel daje mu radę, żeby porównał taniec do football'u, co natychmiast pomaga. Rachel i Tina spotykają Mercedes i rozmawiają z nią o jej ucuciu do Kurt'a. Mówią, że Kurt nie może z nią chodzić, bo jest gejem. Oburzona Mercedes odpowiada, że jak ktoś się ładnie i modnie ubiera to nie znaczy, że jest gejem. Tina odpowiada, że może znaleźć kogoś lepszego, ale Mercedes mówi, że nikt na nią nie zwraca uwagi i jest zmęczona byciem samotną. Wspomina też, że przy Kurt'cie czuje się lepiej, niż przy innych osobach. New Directions i odziwo Cheerioski zakładają myjnie, żeby zebrać pieniądze na Dakotę. Emma mówi, że to miło ze strony Sue, że cheerleaderki pomagają chórzystom. Trenerka odpowiada, że robi wszystko, żeby Glee osiągneło sukces. Kurt czyści swoje auto razem z Mercedes i zaprasza ją do pośpiewania "The Sounds of Music". Mercedes się spytałą ku zdziwieniu Kurt'a, czy może oficjalnie ogłosić, że ze sobą chodzą. On jej odpowiada, że kocha kogoś innego spoglądając na Finn'a. W tej samej chwili Rachel wstałą z ziemi, a Mercedes niewierząca, że Hummel jest gejem pomyślała, że to w niej podkochuje się obiekt jej westchnień. Kurt mówi, że kocha Rachel od wielu lat. Zdenerwowana Mercedes podnosi kamień i wibija szybę w aucie Kurt'a. Wyobraża siębie śpiewającą razem z Cheerioskami "Bust Your Windows". Potem Kurt zaczyna płakać o to, że ma wybitą szybę, na co Mercedes powiedziała, że ma złamane serce. Po zebraniu pieniędzy New Directions zatrudniają choreografa. Od razu dostają kary z listą potraw poprawiających metabolizm. Potem Dakota wyrzuca Artie'go, ponieważ jest na wózku, a to thumb|122pxzatrzymuje dynamikę. Natępnie wyrzuca Mercedes z powodu jej wagi, a Kutr odchodzi w jej obronie. Stanley mówi, że Quinn, Brittany i Santana są idealne. Finn i Tina mają dosyć i odchodzą z chóru. Rachel każe im nie wychodzić i zaczyna opowiadać historię o nosie Barbry. Potem mówi, że Glee go nie potrzebuje, i że zostaje zwolniony. Acafellas szykują się do swojego występu na zebraniu rodziców. Finn dziękuje Will'owi za uwierzenie w niego. Sandy wbiega do pokoju przygotowań i mówi, że Josh Gorban jest na widowni, co bardzo zaskoczyło Will'a. Zespół wykonał piosenkę "I Wanna Sex You Up", a widownia miło to przyjęła. Josh Gorban wchodzi za kulisy i daje Sandy'emu zakaz zbliżania się za wysyłamie mu niestosownych rzeczy, takich jak nagie zdjęcia i jadalne kosze upominkowe, po czym gratuluje band'owi i wychodzi. Terri przeprasza Will'a za nie wspieranie go i wspomina, że występ był wspaniały, kiedy podchodzi jego ojciec i się pyta czy nie widział mamy. Schuester i jego ojciec rozmawiają o tym, że Will czuje się dobrze będąc nauczycielem. Wspomina też, że inspiruje ludzi w tym jego samego. Mówi też, że w końcu zdecydował się iść do szkoły prawniczej. Na pożegnanie się przytulają. Następnego dnie Mercedes przeprasza Kurt'a, za to, że wybiła jego przednią szybę. Odpowiedział jej, że ojciec i tak mu zabrał auto, bo znalazł jego kolekcję diademów. Potem Mercedes życzy mu szczęścia z Rachel. Kiedy zaczęła odchodzić, Kurt ją zatrzymał i przyznał się, że jest gejem. Jones mówi mu, żeby się ujawnił przed całym chórem. Kurt odpowiada jej, że nie jest jeszcze tego pewny. Kiedy Quinn i Santana mówią Sue, że New Directions znowu normalnie funkcjonują, to trenerka odbiera im przywilej na solarium zostawiając Santanę w łzach. Quinn mówi trenerce, że się dowiedziałą czegoś ważnego "Kiedy bardzo w siebie wierzysz, nie musisz sprowadzać innych ludzi na dno. Pod koniec odcinka Will uczy chór nowego tańca, a Rachel mówi, że świetnie mu to idzie. Obsada Dianna Agron - Quinn Fabray Chris Colfer - Kurt Hummel Jessalyn Gilsig - Terri Schuester Jane Lynch - Sue Sylvester Jayma Mays - Emma Pillsbury Kevin McHale - Artie Abrams Lea Michele - Rachel Berry Cory Montieth - Finn Hudson Matthew Morrison - Will Schuester Amber Riley - Mercedes Jones Mark Salling - Noah Puckerman Jenna Ushkowitz - Tina Cohen-Chang 'Gościnnie''' Stephen Tobolowsky - Sandy Ryerson Patrick Gallagher - Ken Tanaka Iqbal Theba - Dyrektor Figgins Debra Monk - Pani Schuester John Lloyd Young - Henri St. Pierre Naya Rivera - Santana Lopez Heather Morris - Brittany Pierce Whit Hertford - Dakota Stanley Clint Culp - Teamster Victor Garber - Pan Schuester Josh Groban - Josh Groban Vivian Nixon - Andrea Cohen Shelby Rabara - Shoshandra Kent Avenido - Howard Bamboo Marie Caldare - Pani Holloway Maxine English - Pani Robinson Gregory Hinton - Flex ochroniarz Brooke Newton - Leggy Blonde Wykonane piosenki 1000px-03x03 Mercy.png|Mercy (Vocal Adrenaline) BustYo_V.png|Bust Your Windows (Mercedes razem z The Cheerios) IWannaSexYouUp.png|I Wanna Sex You Up (Acafellas) Filmy thumb|left|300 px Galeria tumblr_lk8kb4sVV31qa7uoro1_500.gif tumblr_lk26pd08Oe1qj65oto1_500.gif tumblr_lm1azwuqwe1qd25c3o1_500.gif tumblr_lmad7bqrp71qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lne6qyIxps1qj3gkwo1_500.gif tumblr_lnmf3m9i7O1qm5aawo1_500.gif tumblr_lpivo1JKJ21qbjrw4o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lpivo1JKJ21qbjrw4o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lpivo1JKJ21qbjrw4o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_lpivo1JKJ21qbjrw4o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_lpivo1JKJ21qbjrw4o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_lpivo1JKJ21qbjrw4o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_lpivo1JKJ21qbjrw4o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_lpivo1JKJ21qbjrw4o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_lpv8j42Er01qj65oto1_400.gif tumblr_lr2f9vGPsW1qb6i8uo1_250.gif tumblr_lr2f9vGPsW1qb6i8uo2_250.gif tumblr_lr2f9vGPsW1qb6i8uo3_250.gif tumblr_lr2f9vGPsW1qb6i8uo4_250.gif tumblr_lr2f9vGPsW1qb6i8uo5_250.gif tumblr_lr2f9vGPsW1qb6i8uo6_250.gif tumblr_lr2f9vGPsW1qb6i8uo7_250.gif tumblr_lr2f9vGPsW1qb6i8uo8_250.gif tumblr_ltefkcMPyv1qb6i8uo1_250.gif tumblr_ltefkcMPyv1qb6i8uo2_250.gif tumblr_ltefkcMPyv1qb6i8uo3_250.gif tumblr_ltefkcMPyv1qb6i8uo4_250.gif tumblr_ltefkcMPyv1qb6i8uo5_250.gif tumblr_ltefkcMPyv1qb6i8uo6_250.gif tumblr_ltefkcMPyv1qb6i8uo7_250.gif tumblr_ltefkcMPyv1qb6i8uo8_250.gif tumblr_ltefkcMPyv1qb6i8uo9_250.gif tumblr_m6iv57kqHs1qinh2vo14_r4_250.gif tumblr_m7p6v1hoPA1rorqk0o1_500.gif tumblr_m7zjiwrSE41qclplbo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_m8nakfKaaO1qg8euoo1_250.gif tumblr_m8nakfKaaO1qg8euoo2_250.gif tumblr_m8nakfKaaO1qg8euoo3_250.gif tumblr_m8nakfKaaO1qg8euoo4_250.gif tumblr_m8wyppknaq1qa5w9eo1_250.gif tumblr_m8wyppknaq1qa5w9eo2_250.gif tumblr_mdle5bfUom1qcr3t8o2_250.gif tumblr_mdle5bfUom1qcr3t8o3_250.gif tumblr_mdle5bfUom1qcr3t8o4_250.gif tumblr_mdle5bfUom1qcr3t8o5_250.gif tumblr_mdle5bfUom1qcr3t8o6_250.gif tumblr_mdle5bfUom1qcr3t8o7_250.gif tumblr_mz8niblhh61qhfu86o1_250.gif tumblr_mz8niblhh61qhfu86o2_250.gif tumblr_mz8niblhh61qhfu86o3_250.gif tumblr_mz8niblhh61qhfu86o4_250.gif tumblr_mz8niblhh61qhfu86o5_250.gif tumblr_mz8niblhh61qhfu86o6_250.gif tumblr_mz8niblhh61qhfu86o7_250.gif tumblr_n9u0jtdfOY1r99k2qo1_250.gif tumblr_n9u0jtdfOY1r99k2qo2_250.gif tumblr_n9u0jtdfOY1r99k2qo3_250.gif tumblr_n9u0jtdfOY1r99k2qo4_250.gif Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Pierwszy